


孤单囚徒

by Contrails04



Category: Dunkirk (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contrails04/pseuds/Contrails04
Relationships: Fionn Whitehead/Harry Styles
Kudos: 3





	孤单囚徒

孤单囚徒

有一次Fionn收到了来自Tom Glyn-Carney的消息，点开来是一个视频链接。Tom有这样的爱好，不像远离网络的Fionn，有时大家会在Funkirk的群聊里教育Tom“离粉丝的生活远一点”，而Tom回以“你们永远不会知道自己错过了什么”。Tom热衷于把有趣的东西分享给拍戏时结识的朋友们，但单单发给他一个人的时候倒是很少。Fionn点开了那个视频。  
出现在屏幕上的是Harry Styles，十七八岁的样子，顶着一头肆意生长的卷毛，红着眼眶把目光投向镜头以外，是一副他从没见过的模样。“你们为什么讨厌我？”镜头里的Harry说。“我做错什么了？”像只四脚朝天的刺猬，把毫无防备的柔软腹部敞开着，全然不知要如何防卫。  
Fionn觉得自己好像明白Tom的用意，又好像不明白。他退出视频，没想过要回复一个emoji或者一个字母，锁屏。然后又打开，点开视频看了一遍，然后又是一遍。

Harry对此一无所知。  
23岁的Harry挂着甜蜜的酒窝，叉着腰站在各式各样的舞台上，仿佛自信普天下没有人不爱他，配色异想天开的西装和裤管里能藏下两只母鸡的阔腿裤在他身上都令人迷醉。他大手大脚地播撒飞吻，对每个人都有说不完的甜言蜜语，那些飞吻和话语竟然没有因此而变得廉价，人们依旧为他疯狂。  
可是当人们对他谈爱的时候他还是会害羞得忘了下一句歌词，惶恐得好像那是什么言过其实的奉承。

在这之前他跑去牙买加躲了一阵子，每天穿着领口敞到肚子的印花衬衫在房间里转悠，或者干脆只穿条沙滩短裤，打赤脚。他在没被制作人盯着的时候随心所欲地翘着腿窝在沙发里怠工，被抓到就把脸埋在枕头里假装呜咽。轻车熟路，他知道该如何表现得恰到好处，像个被娇纵的孩子，却极好地拿捏着分寸，绝不会惹人厌恶。  
他写情歌，因为爱是可贵的。Harry在歌里唱着各式各样的爱，让那张薄薄的碟片成为无上珍宝。  
一座金色城池倾倒，牙买加的热带海水里溶解了黄金和碧玺。许多个傍晚Harry在余晖里潜入水面之下，假装自己是生长在这片海域的一条鱼，他在海水里窃取光芒，把它们藏在自己的鳞片下。等到慢慢风干了，他就有了一层比从前更加闪闪发光的坚硬外壳，像只契合斐波那契数列的、花枝招展的鹦鹉螺。  
他还是想要人们爱他。  
他任性地要求人们爱他，却又坚信自己无法得到任何一份爱。他不值得被爱，他用铜槌宣判自己的流放，却又对有人为他打开镣铐渴望得要命。  
后来他想要的帮他打开镣铐的人有了个特定的对象。那发生在法国，一座滨海的城市，沙滩中也许仍然深埋着锈蚀的流弹，防波堤长长地伸入碧蓝的海洋，残破木板在席卷海面的风中吱呀作响。他们都穿着臃肿的戏装，很难说更让他震惊的是知名导演对历史中那些几不可察细节的熟稔还是执着，Harry被纠正了鞋带的系法，等到他用正确的方式绑好那双沉重的靴子时仍然为接下来的一切而惴惴不安。  
Harry第一次身处真正的电影片场中，他才22岁，然而比起另外几个男孩们简直像个笨拙的留级生。他不可避免地注意到了那个安静的男孩，在试镜时曾有过一面之缘，他们中间年纪最小的那个，冷静得让人怀疑他在年龄上做了弊。男孩的名字将出现在片尾的第一个，可他还那么年轻，像只刚刚展开翅膀的鸟，Harry知道他能飞得又快又远。Harry悄悄打量着他，那头深色的头发最高处也足足比他矮了半个头，他的嘴唇的弧线是那么精巧，对称的两处小小的凹陷让它显得更加柔软，但海风摧残着它，Harry注意到那双嘴唇有些发白，那是即将干裂的征兆。  
Harry舔了舔自己的嘴唇。  
另一个穿红毛衣的男孩显然是个交际能手，在第一天接近尾声时，他在休息时间极其迅速地将男孩们拢成了一堆，甚至连安静的男主角都没有落下。Harry适时地拿出了牛肉罐头。即使不算这部电影的可观片酬，他也是一个有能力负担更多牛肉罐头的人，而刚好他非常乐意邀请别人来分享。  
又一次，Harry诚惶诚恐地成为了话题的中心。Barry开始唱起小美丽时他有些得意地害羞起来，但其他人无视了他的羞赧，反而也加入进来——Tom，挂着温柔笑意的威尔士人，最后加入的是高个子的Jack，他的鼻尖发红，金发乱糟糟的，看着像位出身不凡的飞行员，真正唱起歌时的口音倒令人印象深刻。也许这是个特别的时刻，像共济会员在幽暗大厅中以围拢的长剑接受彼得·别祖霍夫一样，这些男孩们以这样的方式接受了他。  
“来嘛，Fionn，你怎么不一起唱？”Tom发现了微笑着坐在他们中间的男孩。  
显然男孩原本打算蒙混过关的，却没料到Tom如此严格。他抓着一片罐头的手指紧了紧，歪了一下头：“我不会。”  
其他人投向Fionn的眼神几乎变成了肃然起敬。  
Harry迅速提炼出了他们对话之中的要点：Fionn没听过他的歌。  
唱歌，发专辑，开演唱会，这是一件让他不能不有些骄傲的事，似乎也是唯一一件令他骄傲的事。可是一旦这件事被证明无足轻重，那么他就成了个平庸的人，也许还不及平庸。  
他惶恐不已，深夜的梦里都见到那双棕绿的眼睛，那幅薄薄的、干燥起皮的嘴唇。  
某一天他尝到了那两片嘴唇的味道，在残破的船里。船是货真价实的船，海水是货真价实的海水，他们已经在敦刻尔克的海水里泡了一周，在那之前还有码头的爆炸和沙滩上的空袭，炮火声围绕着他们，头骨嗡嗡作响，肺叶的底部似乎都浸满了硝烟。举枪对准Aneurin的时候Harry突然被恐惧攫住，他几乎无法分辨这是2016年还是1940年，他是Harry，还是坏脾气的高地大兵，有一个瞬间他以为死亡确实在周遭的某个地方等待着他，但这个念头又迅速被抽出，取而代之的是一阵慌乱和迷茫。  
他以为自己搞砸了，但导演迟迟没有喊停，表明这一条拍得十分成功。当他按照剧本将黑发的男孩抵在舱壁时，他意识到这个男孩也经历着同样的考验。导演喊了停止，他们精疲力竭，沉默地泡在没过小腿的水中。  
导演离开了，摄像机也离开了，只剩下他们两个还在船舱里沉默地泡着，于是Fionn靠过来吻了他。  
这是一种不该出现的依存关系，Harry是说，那个亲吻，以及后来的很多个。也许Fionn也需要点什么来确认自己仍活在现世，他也一样。  
他们应该停下来因为这不是个好主意。可是事情却发展到了另一个方向，天平上的世界不过稍一动摇，一切就全都失控地倾覆。拍戏的进程已经过了大半，一个吻换取一段短暂的内心平静，更多的吻换取一种类似被爱的满足。然而渐渐地，这安慰剂的疗效消退得更快，他无法再满足于那些短促的、隔靴搔痒的吻，他需要更多。  
Fionn让他如愿以偿，或者说，似乎如愿以偿。也许他看懂了Harry投向他的无法掩饰的眼神，在某个周末的晚上，Harry以为他得到了他想要的一切。  
出乎他的意料，他的男孩并非全无经验，但又生涩得令人诧异。黑暗里，Fionn伏在他的上方，不懈地啃咬他的嘴唇和下颌，尖利的犬齿刮过皮肤留下微妙的触感，然后他流连在Harry胸口的那些纹身之间，迟迟不肯有更实质性的动作。Harry揉着对方的头发，说服自己那些在喉头底下翻滚的不安和焦躁都不存在。  
Fionn又爬上来，双手抱着他的头，鼻尖蹭着他的颧骨一侧。他能听见Fionn的声音闷闷地传入耳中，有点沮丧：“我从没这样做过......”  
Harry数着时钟的秒数，却发现自己数得颠三倒四。最后他推了推Fionn，把声音放得很软：“我们这样——”  
他翻身趴在床单上。  
落在他背上的手的力度透着迟疑不决的味道，他从枕头里转过头来，从眼角看到他的男孩咬着嘴唇。“没关系，Finley。”他安慰着对方，自作主张地替对方取了昵称。Harry扭着身子，用右手轻轻拍着Fionn的大腿。“来吧。”他用一种哄骗的语气说。  
他不知道为什么，Fionn沉入他的身体时仿佛很难过。但这个念头也只存在了一瞬间，紧接着就是太多的疼痛，他的泪水弄得枕头潮湿，但他快乐得想要尖叫。  
早上他们在拖车里醒来，Fionn因为没有咖啡而闹着脾气，他在床头的一片狼藉中翻找眼镜，回头发现Harry已经穿戴整齐。  
“我还真是有点意外，”Fionn戴上眼镜，开始扯着上衣领口的抽绳。“你怎么还能这么有精神。”  
Harry回头给他一个露齿的笑容。“我习惯了。”  
他想说的是他早就习惯于不规律的作息，十七岁以后的那几年里他在大巴车和演唱会后台打发睡眠的夜晚可能比在安稳的床上更多。他没想到这句话里的歧义。  
Fionn有一会儿停下了手里的动作，眼神严厉地看着他，过了几秒钟才再次开口，语气不明：“别这样说。”  
有些时候，当他和导演都允许自己从剧本中跳出 一会儿的时候，Harry坐在片场的某个角落里看着整个剧组的后勤人员忙忙碌碌地搬弄各种道具，Fionn的身影有时会出现在那些人影之后，和跟他年龄更不相近的Barry追逐打闹。时常有空闲下来的工作人员走过来和他聊上几句，告诉他自己有多么喜爱他的歌，他礼貌地道谢，跟上一两句恰到好处的俏皮话，然后他们离开了，他重新在人群中寻找那个身影。  
那是什么意思呢？“别这样说”，Harry在角落里思忖，他一定按错了某个琴键，可是那是哪一个呢？他焦躁起来，因为说不清的原因而感到羞愧。  
过了一会儿他才意识到Fionn在另一头看着他，皱着眉头。他定了定神，咧开嘴巴，他知道怎样呈现一个完美的笑容。  
可是Fionn仍旧不放心似地看着他，他试着让自己不去深究那双担忧的眼睛背后藏了什么，于是他朝对方挥挥手。Fionn皱着眉头转回身去。  
Fionn不是个温柔的情人。也就是说，Fionn既不温柔，也不是他的情人。但当Harry不得不在手上缠绕起绷带时，他还是想办法让Fionn在上面画了一颗小小的心。  
“哇哦。”Harry乖乖地坐着，越过Fionn伏在他腿上的后脑勺去看自己被对方握在手里的手腕。“你的画技可真不怎么样。”  
握着他的那只手在抖，Fionn在大笑，这可不太常见。然后他坐直身体，和Harry一起端详着那个难以辨认形状的心。“最后一次。我再也不碰这东西了。”Fionn宣布。  
有那么一会儿，他们靠在一起有一搭没一搭地小声说着话，像一对真正的爱鸟。休息时间结束时他们必须得回到大家的面前去，Harry拉住Fionn的手，迫使他停下脚步。  
“我能再得到一个吻吗？”他像个要糖果的孩子一样看着Fionn。  
“你太贪心了。”Fionn摇着头，凑过来吻他。  
Fionn是正确的，Harry承认自己太贪心了。但Fionn总是依从他，那些有求必应的亲吻，还有那些热切的夜晚，Harry知道自己被宠坏了，在心脏的一面他为这特别的娇纵而沾沾自喜，另一面又为这爱情的仿冒品终将结束而惴惴不安，却又无法抑制地想得到更多，像个苟且度日的瘾君子。  
拍摄进入最后的阶段时，他们开始面临各路记者们，媒体们对这部作品兴趣盎然。Fionn不熟悉这个，但他显得从容不迫，Harry坐在旁边，努力抑制内心泛起的欣慰和不知道从哪里来的自豪，然后巧妙地接过话头。  
“我和Fionn，心连心。”他们碰了一下拳头。  
甚至有一次，他在镜头前握住了Fionn的手，虽然那只是因为记者的一句玩笑。他把自己的手掌覆在Fionn握起的右手上，余光意识到Fionn的眼神落在那上面，可那只手仍然停留在他手中，安稳而温暖。Harry面色镇定，心脏却砰砰地疯狂跳动。  
那天晚些时候，他们和其他男孩一起在海边的露天餐厅打牙祭，Fionn的手一直在桌子下面蹭他的大腿，Tom在对面狐疑地看着他们而Harry觉得自己全不在乎，他是那么快乐。  
他甚至有了一些不切实际的幻想，比如等到宣传期之后他们还可以保持联络，如果Fionn愿意的话。他也愿意求经纪人修改他的日程表，只为了在繁忙的巡演之间飞回伦敦去，在Fionn的怀抱里度过半个温暖的夜晚，或者更好地，为什么不求Fionn在拍戏的间隙中跟上他巡演的脚步呢？他们可以在后台亲热，可以在老特拉福球场的铜像下接吻，也可以在麦迪逊花园广场的座椅上给彼此一个绝佳的口活。  
他们谈起过杀青以后，Fionn曾经点到为止地提到过他接的下一部电影，他也提过他的巡演计划。某一次访谈结束的时候，Harry站在他的身后，清了清嗓子。  
“Finley，我刚刚在想，拍完以后如果你有空的话也许可以来看看我的演唱会？”他差一点加上一句“我会把最好的位置留给你”，但又觉得太过张扬，还是没能说出口。  
那时他们刚刚结束了一场访谈节目，回到休息室里喝上一杯水。Fionn瘫在沙发上，整个人抖陷了进去，抱怨着自己想吃炸鸡的愿望仍然没有被满足。Harry站在化妆镜前，背对着他，把柠檬水从玻璃壶中倒进杯子。这不是个好时机，他的头因为疲惫而沉重不堪，这个试探的邀请就这样轻飘飘地滑了出来。意识到这一点的Harry怔了一下，然后慢慢放下杯子，对着镜子装模做样地整理头发。他能从镜子里看到Fionn，但只有从沙发上方露出的一点头顶，Fionn的声音从沙发背后传来：“我不知道——我得去拍戏。”  
Harry低下头，啜了一口柠檬水，试着让自己的声音听起来轻快一些。“哦，那开机之前你会有假期吗？”  
Fionn转过头来，看着他的后背。“我和朋友约了出去玩几天。但是——”  
“没关系。”Harry听见自己尖锐的声音打断了对方，但他此时无法顾及自己的反应是否得体。悔意缠绕着他，他原本就不该发出这不知深浅的邀请，到底是什么给了他希望，让他以为Fionn可能会愿意在这段共演经历结束后继续和他胡闹地纠缠在一起？他一定是昏了头，醒醒吧，这不过是一段各取所需的关系，他们只是需要借助点什么来保证自己在过于真实的片场布景中不致迷失。可他竟然妄想爱情——这是个什么样的笑话啊。而他原本有机会挽回最后的尊严，当他发出第一次邀请而被拒绝时，他本该微笑着摇头说‘真是遗憾’，然后对Finley——Fionn的演艺生涯道上祝福，像一个成年人、一个同事所该做的那样。可他没有，他甚至毫不犹豫地发出了第二个邀请，像个黏人的——他真不想对自己用上那个词。他感到尴尬占据了自己，窘迫不已。  
Harry又呷了口水，没尝出什么味道。他最终找回勇气抬头，在镜子里看到Fionn正在看着他，若有所思。  
“没关系的，Fionn。”他对着镜子说，同时绽放出一个笑容，站在舞台上时习惯于露出的那种，这让他脸上的肌肉僵硬而疲惫。他放下杯子，拿起外套，用仅剩的一点勇气转过身。  
Fionn本来在扭头看着他，这时因为他突然的转身显得有些慌乱。“Harry，”他艰难地说。“你不需要这样......”  
在Harry看来他的表情几乎是悲悯的。他难以继续承受这样的注视，于是朝房门走去。经过沙发时Fionn迟疑地叫了他的名字，可他无法停下。  
他走出门去，把愧疚、尴尬和Fionn一起留在房间里。他找到自己的车子，把自己摔进宽大的座椅，离开大楼时在黑色的车窗背后看着渐渐落在身后的建筑。他把他的男孩扔在那儿了，他悲伤地想，可是正如Fionn亲口告诉他的，他从来都不需要那样，正如他不该企图用眼泪换取月亮。  
直到宣传期结束，他们再也没交换过亲吻，甚至连对话都寥寥无几。接着又是宣传期和巡演之间短暂的空档，那空虚得可怕，Harry觉得自己成了一只渴望回到笼子里的仓鼠。  
刚刚结束宣传的一段时间里，手机上的WhatsApp消息通知几乎响个不停。Tom和Barry在群聊里都十分活跃，甚至Jack和Aneurin有时也会和他们一起唠唠叨叨，但他很少看见Fionn的出现。Fionn终于从他的生命中逃脱了，他甚至不能把这称为“失去”，因为他连一秒钟都不曾得到过，尽管他曾以为自己是那么接近。  
他开始飞往世界各地，穿上华丽的西装接受万人欢呼，抱着吉他唱着他的情歌。他的情歌不只为他自己而写，他潜在人类情感的海洋里，属于自己的爱情和属于众人的爱情交织着形成漩涡，当他在漩涡中心唱起它们时便显得似乎没有那么孤单又可怜。  
曼彻斯特的人们尤其热情，这时巡演中离Harry的家乡最近的一站，这片土地几乎能叫做“家”。他得到了几个小时的假期，于是在准备工作开始前的清晨，他戴着墨镜，独自坐在老特拉福球场的看台上，想着曾经不切实际的幻想，直到不得不离开。  
回到酒店时已经是深夜，Harry掏出手机的时候几乎无意识地将它划开，不出意料看到一长串消息通知。最上面是来自Tom的，但他累得只想泡上一个热水澡，然后再处理那一长串的消息。  
老特拉福让他想起荒诞的日子，想起Fionn。他气闷地蜷起腿，在浴缸里团成一个毫无舒适可言的姿势，鼻尖埋在膝盖之间。他咬着嘴唇，用手指在水下打开自己，水流温柔地触摸他的内里时，他却忍不住瑟缩了一下。  
在想象里他献上了自己的剖白，他将匍匐在年轻的Whitehead的双脚跟前，把从翠绿眼珠里流出的泪水滴落在泥土上，让它们汇聚成浅而澄澈的一洼。这是他的灵魂，他将告诉Fionn，你看，我把我的灵魂放在这儿，它是属于你的。他将胸膛剖开，用的是那把曾经在片场启开牛肉罐头的小刀，刀尖割断了他左胸那只燕子的脚，它就永远不能停下飞行了。他的肋骨围成一个残破的牢笼，他告诉Fionn，原本他打算取下一根来做成一个Fionn的模样，可是那不成，那是他自己的骨和血，却不是Fionn的。  
他把自己的心脏从牢笼里捧出来，呈在Fionn的脚边，像个可怜的信徒。他说“它也是你的”，那颗拳头大小的器官仍然泵着血液，一下一下像个停不下抽噎的孩子。他用那一汪泪水清洗手上的血，绿眼睛的倒影浮在浅红的水面上，“这都是属于你的。”他用染血的手指讨好地摸摸Fionn的足尖。这洼灵魂，这颗孤独的心脏，这翠绿的眼睛，这咸腥的血，全都是属于Fionn的。  
但即便是在想象里他也没有勇气听Fionn的回应。他怕那双棕绿色的眼睛睨着他，或者根本没在看他，弧线起伏分明的嘴唇飞快地开合，吐出冰凉的句子。“可是我要它们有什么用呢？”  
Harry深深低下头，把面孔埋在水中，窒息感和高潮同时袭来。  
也许是几分钟后，他仰起头靠在浴缸边缘，脊背沿着内壁滑下去沉在水中，手臂拖在外面，如同濒死的马拉。Harry放空地盯着墙壁白色的瓷砖，举起右手，在那上面的水汽上慢慢写下一串字母：请爱我，可以吗？  
水汽凝成水滴沿着光滑的瓷砖流下来，Harry偏头看着那行歪歪斜斜的字母，搁在盥洗台上的手机轻轻地响了一声，仿佛羞怯的一声问候，又像是不知该如何声张的想念。  
Harry看着那个小小的金属块，它的沉寂让空气显得安静得奇怪，这片安静中似乎传来一阵不知从何而来的撞击声，一下一下，冲击着他的鼓膜，他发现那是自己的心跳声。


End file.
